


destiny left its mark

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, i wrote this at 2am, idk how to use ao3, it's kinda bad, kai doesn't know how to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai doesn’t have it in him to take down the pictures.Kai didn’t have it in him to stay with Taehyun.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	destiny left its mark

**Author's Note:**

> title from [fantasmas - amabar lucid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHlbMN1rp4I)

Kai stares at his bedroom ceiling, a bitter laugh escapes his mouth. He only met Taehyun two years ago, but that was enough for Kai’s life to be consumed with Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun. He spent nearly every minute with Taehyun and on the rare chance Kai wasn’t with him, he would spend that time thinking about Taehyun. 

Kai feels stupid for thinking he could forget about Taehyun. It was impossible to forget about Taehyun when the shitty stick-n-poke he gave Kai stares back every time he looks down at his bare thighs. 

Maybe it’d be easier to forget him if Kai took down the polaroids of the two from his wall. It’s not that Kai hasn’t tried, more than once the boy has resolved that this time he will take them down. But every time he sees Taehyun’s smile frozen in time, he doesn’t have it in him to take it down. It almost makes him feel like the real Taehyun would stop smiling if he did.

It’s a happy memory, it still makes Kai blush. Taeyhun was striking a cool pose-whatever that means-to the camera and in a moment of bravado Kai told Teahyun he was beautiful. He remembers the way Tahyun’s face dropped for a second before shifting into a shy smile, eyes closed and all, his cheeks prettily tainted in pink. Kai took the picture then.

The next week, when Taehyun entered Kai’s room he spotted the picture and gave Kai the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever seen. Taehyun had kept teasing Kai every chance he got. Secretly, Kai had promised himself he would do whatever it takes to always see Taehyun smile.

Kai laughs at the promise now, he royally fucked that up. 

Still, Kai doesn’t have it in him to take down the pictures.

Kai didn’t have it in him to stay with Taehyun. 

This time though, he will take down the pictures.

He doesn’t think it’s fair, that after a year, Taehyun still plagues his thoughts. Everywhere he goes it’s still Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun. The boba shop where they completed their first group project together. The skate park where Kai tried teaching Taehyun how to ride his skateboard. The grocery store where the boys would walk up and down the isles, talking shit about their classmates.

He doesn’t think it’s fair that Taehyun got to leave this stupid town. Kai doesn’t get to leave, he can’t leave. He’s stuck in this stupid town with these stupid feelings. Kai feels so stupid. 

Kai thunders up to his photo wall and stares down at the picture of Taehyun looking at picture-Kai like he shits rainbows. He’s bitter that Taehyun’s probably over him. He was always the more composed one of the two, always thinking ahead, never dwelling. He’s never going to look at Kai the way he’s staring at picture-Kai. 

It’s been a year, it shouldn’t bother him anymore.

He’s drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading !! i appreciate it !!
> 
> all my italics disappeared, i'm not sure how to get them on ao3,,
> 
> thinking about writing a long tyunning fic that kinda resembles this drabble?? i have it mostly planned out;; so far it's looking like it'll have a sad ending bc i love to suffer :)  
> (if i do end up writing it, i promise the writing will be better)


End file.
